<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thud Torments Petrie by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736400">Thud Torments Petrie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Land Before Time (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, diaper; scat; urine; cloaca; torture;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thud captures Petrie, and, when he won't tell where his friends are, puts him into a makeshift leaf diaper and begins to relieve himself on the flier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thud Torments Petrie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petrie the pterodactyl and his friends were fleeing from the large, dangerous t-rex Red Claw and his two raptor minions, Screech and Thud. They had gone out into the Mysterious Beyond to see the Meadow of Jumping Waters. They had run across them there once before but figured they wouldn't have had the bad luck to run across them there again. Turns out, they were wrong.</p><p>Petrie was at the back of the group, flying as fast as he could. Suddenly, he felt a pair of claws seize him. It was the fastbiter Thud. Screech and Red Claw were gone, presumably still chasing after his friends.</p><p>"Well, well, I've caught one of you." he said.</p><p>"How you learn to talk?" Petrie gasped.</p><p>"Never mind. Tell me where your friends went and I'll go easy on you."</p><p>Petrie was determined not to tell Thud the places where his friends might hide. "Me not talking."</p><p>"I have ways to get you to talk." He grabbed several leaves and made a diaper. He stuck Petrie in the diaper and fastened it to his rear. "Wanna talk now?"</p><p>"Still nope."</p><p>BRRRRRTT! Thud farted. As there was little air inside the diaper, it began to really stink and Petrie's eyes watered. "How about now?"</p><p>"Me still not talking." Petrie gagged.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go drink some water and find a way to go persuade you. I'm really thirsty after all." Petrie had no idea what water would do. He didn't make the connection between lots of water and lots of urine. He only felt himself be moved in the diaper as Thud walked to the watering hole and took a long long drink.</p><p>After Thud stopped drinking, he laughed "Maybe this will get you to talk." Petrie watched as the raptor's cloaca, the opening that urine and feces were released from, opened. Urine began to pour out. Petrie now knew what Thud had been up to by drinking all of that water. He quickly shut his eyes, so as not to have them stung by the cascading piss. Thud emptied out liter after liter, soaking the poor young pteranodon. Petrie had never been so humiliated and tormented in his life! The bitter stench of the urine irritated his nostrils, and he wanted to get away. However, being trapped inside the makeshift leaf diaper, he had nowhere to go as the raptor kept peeing. Finally, the urine stopped falling. After a few seconds, Petrie dared to open his eyes. He could see that Thud's cloacal vent had closed again. He looked down and saw to his dismay that he was standing up to his middle in raptor piss, which splashed around him as he moved inside the diaper. "How about now?"</p><p>"Petrie not going to tell you anything!"</p><p>PHHHHHHHBT! PHHHHT! BRRRRRRT! The raptor farted again, sending more noxious bursts of gas toward the young pterosaur. Petrie's eyes watered at the foul smell, but he still was determined not to yield to the fastbiter.</p><p>"Fine then little flier, you can stew in there and think about it. As for me, I'm really thirsty and will be drinking a lot of water. Unfortunately, drinking lots of water makes me have to pee a lot."</p><p>Petrie moaned. It sure didn't look good for him! As the fastbiter moved toward the watering hole, the diaper moved with him, splashing urine everywhere as he walked. To try and take his focus off of his own misery, the pterodactyl thought of his friends and where they might be now. Hopefully they were safe back in the Great Valley. It didn't look like he would ever see them again.</p><p>A few hours later, after Thud had drank several liters of water, the raptor said "Wanna talk now?"</p><p>"Up yours!"</p><p>"Fine!" PHHHHHHHHHBTT! BRRRRRT! Petrie heard farts coming from above. Instead of just gas coming, however, he saw Thud's cloaca start to swell. Soon, a big log of feces started to crown out. A few seconds later, it fell down onto Petrie and splattered him. As Petrie shook off the first log of shit, he looked up and saw another come loose from Thud's vent and fall to hit him. Eight more logs, decreasing in size as each one came out, fell out of Thud's cloaca and landed on poor Petrie. Thud's cloaca stayed open after the last log came out as a torrent of urine poured out into the diaper. When Thud was done, Petrie was trapped up to his neck in urine and feces. "Well, well, little flier, I'll give you one my chance tomorrow. If you don't talk, I'm going to use the toilet again and it looks like you'll be buried."</p><p>That night, as Thud slept, Petrie didn't sleep at all. He figured he was going to die the following morning. He never thought he'd meet his end as a dinosaur toilet. Around midnight, an idea, a final desperate one, crossed his mind. Turning his head the little bit that he could inside the diaper, he began to rub his beak against the the inner leaf. His beak might not be that sharp, but maybe, if he rubbed it long enough, he could tear a hole in the leaves and escape before Thud awoke.</p><p>He kept at it throughout the night and, by dawn, had penetrated through all but the last leaf. He was working on this one when he felt Thud stir. "Hello little flier, feeling like talking now?" he asked.</p><p>"Me never ever ever going to tell you!" the pterodactyl bellowed.</p><p>"Fine then, have it your way." Thud began to poop. Feces started to hit Petrie, covering part of his head. He moved his beak as fast as he could against the final layer of leaf. More and more feces fell from Thud's cloaca above as Petrie tore halfway through the final layer of leaf. By the time he had finished defecating, Petrie was totally covered in feces, by still continued to work on the leaf with his beak. As Thud began to pee he could light start to break through the leaf, but the hole he had made still wasn't big enough for him to fit through.</p><p>The urine had started to reach his eye level, so he closed his eyes to protect them from the urine and feces but kept working on the leaf. The urine went over his head, cutting off his air supply. He was making a bigger and bigger hole. His lungs began to hurt from lack of air but he kept at it. Just a few more pecks!</p><p>His lungs felt on fire after two minutes without air but he kept pecking, until finally he had a big enough hole. Thud gasped as he broke free. Urine and feces spilled out of the ripped diaper and onto the ground. Thud was so much in shock that he didn't react immediately. This gave Petrie the chance to fly away. Despite having his wings soiled and weighed down by urine and feces, his adrenaline enabled him to take off in flight as fast as he could, out of the fastbiter's reach.</p><p>After getting away from Thud, he took a much needed bath. He then flew to where he thought his friends might be. He had hoped they had gone back to the Great Valley but thought he'd check there first anyway. Much to his shock, he found them still there.</p><p>"You guys still here?" he gasped.</p><p>"We couldn't leave without you until we knew you were safe." Ruby replied.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Littlefoot asked.</p><p>"Me no want to talk about it." And indeed he never did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>